Planning (VANG)
Study the Vangelico Jewelry store Customize the plans for the heist |location=The old Sprunk Factory |fail= How could you fail this? |reward=Nothing |first=Unnamed Leone Dealer |last=Unnamed Leone Dealer |unlocks=Painted Pony |unlockedby=The Meetup |protagonists = Multiplayer Protagonist}} This is the planning mission of the Vangelico Heist mission strand in the Heists update. Cutscene 1 The Multiplayer Protagonist walks into the Sprunk factory and is greeted by Gary Mitnick. Gary motions for the Multiplayer Protagonist to follow him up the stairs and into the planning room. The blue prints of the Vangelico Jewelry Store are taped to the wall along with several other pieces of paper. "So..." Gary says, questionably. "...What do you think? I downloaded the blueprints from the LC Building Department. I figured it'd be smarter to hack and steal something rather than walk in ask for the stuff." The Multiplayer Protagonist looks at him with unentertained look on their face. Gary clears his throat and points at the entrance to the jewelry store. "Here's obviously the key point of access. So, we have a few ways we can go about this. We can use the vents in the back to knock everyone out with something like BZ Gas. Or, even better, you can barge in with your gun in hand, kill anyone who gets in your way and take the diamonds." Gary scratches his chin for a moment before speaking again. "Hey, I've got an even better idea. We take a Pony and drive it right through the door. I can disable the electricity for a short amount of time there. With the door destroyed and the lights out it'll be complete dark in there. You can take out anyone you need without them seeing you and back the Pony out and drive off when you're done." The Multiplayer Protagonist folds their arm and looks over the plans one last time. "So hotshot. What's it going to be?" Planning The player's camera is directed towards the planning papers taped to the wall. They can select option A (BZ Gas method), Option B (The Obvious method), or C (The Light Out method). Once a method is selected the player is instructed to choose the outfits and weapons. Players can mix and match weapons and outfits as they please. After selecting outfits and weapons, the player is instructed to either hire NPCs for the job or sending out a heist invitation to all players in the session. If a player accepts, they become part of the crew for the heist. Once the player has selected the choices they desire and have finalized the plans the final cutscene of the mission is triggered. Cutscene 2 The Multiplayer Protagonist and Gary take a step back from the planning papers and take a good look at them. "Good. Personally I'd do things differently but I know how you like to get down and dirty with jobs. I'll get easy stuff that we'll need. When I need to contact you, I'll send you the GPS location of your first task. I'll be in touch." Gary says, patting the Multiplayer Protagonist on their left shoulder. The Multiplayer Protagonist nods and walks off screen. The screen fades to black.